Si contigo estaré, prohibido debe ser
by Russane
Summary: Experiencias escolares,las peores que puede haber, nueva maestra contratada,mejores amigas enamoradas,pequeñas aventuras entre compañeras, secretos de clubes internos ¿Qué tiene esa maestra danesa que los demás mediocres maestros no?,¿acaso es amor?...no,claro que no...o puede...solo tal vez...que ella pueda ser feliz una vez fail summary...crack?... cliché profesor-estudiante lol
1. Empezando el martirio

"Ola k ase, ok no ._.

Ok…¿qué coño es esto?...tengo sueño, no sé ni que estoy escribiendo…esto es una historia que se me ocurrió a través de la imagen de portada…esta linda, no?

Gosh…tantas ideas y tan poco tiempo para escribir –y poca memoria para recordar-

Saben…no es el nombre de Fem!Suecia, así que le puse Susan…y no tengo idea del nombre de fem!Suiza…alguien ayúdeme por favor…nos leemos allá abajo

Disclaimer: blah blah no me pertenece blah blah himaruya blah blah gay blah"

Advertencia: Nyotalia…yuri?...no se,demás…claro que habrá yaoi pero esto se centrara en Nyo!DenNor, Nyo!SuFin, Nyo!HongIce...y…creo que eso es todo…pueden si quieren pedir pareja…

-así que…nos vemos más tarde-dijo la chica albina con preciosos ojos morados aunque inexpresivos en su totalidad

-dime que no te vas a ver con esa tal Jun long-su mirada estaba clavada en la más pequeña, esos ojos color azul acero hacían la mirada más intimidante

La menor se sonrojó ante tal acusación, que era cierta pero no podía decirle a su hermana mayor que era así

-no-contestó tajante, haciendo su respuesta más convincente

-con cuidado-dijo despidiéndose desde lejos, su hermana ya iba entrando por la puerta del edificio que era el nivel inferior, secundaria…que recuerdos

Camino silenciosamente por las calles de esa ciudad, apenas se estaba acostumbrando a ese clima, a pesar de no ser tan diferente, venir desde Noruega a Irlanda era un cambio drástico, pero todo por esa excelente beca que le estaban ofreciendo a su hermana y a ella

El instituto "W" era uno de los más prestigiosos de la Gran Bretaña, por no decir de Europa, con instalaciones para todos los niveles educativos

Ella, ya con 16 años de edad, debía estar en la Preparatoria, estaba preparándose para estudiar medicina, un cliché y ni siquiera le gustaba la medicina pero era lo que su madre esperaba de ella, lo que todos esperaban de ella

De todos modos ya era su último año, no podía cambiar de decisión ahora que faltaba tan poco tiempo

Entró a su aula, 5to semestre B, esperó en su mesa compartida a la llegada de su compañera y mejor amiga, Susan, claro, era demasiado temprano para los holgazanes de sus compañeros y solo había unos pocos ahí

Alice, la inglesa que era presidenta de la clase, Xiao Kai, el taiwanés al cual ella le era indiferente, Sakura, la linda y pequeña japonesa que tras su apariencia guarda cosas demasiado oscuras, Analiesse, una austriaca prodigio en la música y su mejor amigo, Daniel, el húngaro adicto al yuri, Heidi-digo, esa chica suiza…de la cual no recuerda su nombre, la siempre neutral amante de las armas…tan normal era su clase, demasiadas chicas cree ella

Cuando Susan llegó, ya habían tocado el primer timbre y faltaban 10 minutos para que tocaran el segundo y anunciara el inicio de clase

-lo siento, fui a buscar a Tina y bueno… - dijo la sueca sentándose al lado, Nora veía por la ventana, recostada en su brazos

-está bien-dijo escuetamente, ellas se comprendían, sin necesidad de parlotear como la mayoría de sus compañeras

El tiempo fue pasando y llegó el momento en que el salón estaba repleto y lleno de conversaciones que se fundían unas con las otras

-Nora…¿estás bien?- pregunto la sueca mirando a la chica a su lado, su inexpresiva cara, normalmente se quedaba así, inexpresiva, pero hoy tenia algunas muecas de disgusto

-claro que lo estoy-dijo muy seria-pero tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo de nuevo con la mueca

Tocó el timbre de receso y claro estaba, que estaba la fila de chicos esperando afuera, por alguna razón, la belleza nórdica atraía mucho ahí, al parecer los chicos eran masoquistas, debido a que Nora era una chica que no se dejaba enternecer por nada y no cambiaba su gesto al recibir las cartas de amor que le escribían, esperen, si lo hacía, sus ojos brillaban con picardía cuando las rompía enfrente del chico que lo había escrito, Susan era otro caso, ella no estaba interesada en nadie más que en Tina, una chica finlandesa una año inferior al de ellas y a pesar de intimidar un poco, sus admiradores no eran menos que los de Nora

Las chicas caminaron en dirección a la cafetería, pasando por alto a los chicos de grados inferiores e incluso del mismo, la imponente sueca, que era más alta que muchos muchachos, les dio una de sus miradas amenazadoras para que se dispersaran

Se sentaron en la mesa más lejana a la puerta y esperaron a los demás, llegaron Tina, con su imborrable sonrisa y ese rubor en sus mejillas, haciendo sonrojar a la más alta, Nikolai y Olecsandr, los hermanos bielorruso y ucraniano respectivamente

Un grupo que no tenía nombre elegido en esa jungla llamada escuela pero se le conocía por sus bien parecidos integrantes, haciéndole competencia al grupo al que pertenecía Emily F. Jones, porrista y futura reina del baile

-Nee-san debe de ser mía- decía Nikolai una y otra vez, era rutina su discurso interior y su notoria obsesión con su hermana mayor

Todos ignorando a Nikolai, decidieron hablar de algo

-escuche que despidieron al maestro de artes por andar con una chica de mi clase y contrataron a una maestra danesa-empezó a hablar Olecsandr

-sabía que ese maestro era un pedófilo pervertido, acaso no notaban como le miraba los pechos y las piernas a todas-agregó Tina

-que lastima que deportaron a nuestro maestro de canto y tuvimos que cambiar de clases de artes- dijo Nora-hoy tendré que conocer a la famosa maestra-

La sueca asintió, dándole la razón a la noruega

-oye…-dijo Tina llamando la atención de Susan- esos chicos te siguen molestando-preguntó-y esas chicas…siguen con sus bromas-ella todavía estaba preocupada por las estúpidas chicas plásticas que se burlan de las apariencias diferentes, Susan tenía su encanto…con su altura, su hermoso cabello y sus facciones no tan delicadas pero únicas, ella era hermosa

La sueca negó

Tardó en contestar pero negó

-en la siguiente hora toca artes, así que chicas, ¿qué harán para este semestre?- pregunto Olecsandr, uniéndose de nuevo a la conversación, después de alejar a su hermano de sus cubiertos, los estaba afilando demasiado

-sea lo que usemos, espero que sea algo humano…los paisajes no se me dan- Nora se cruzó de brazos

La sueca asintió, dándole la razón de nuevo

Nikolai, cual curso era 1er semestre, quiso hablar

-sus problemas son una mierda y no me importan, Susan confiésate de una puta vez, me exasperas…- el bielorruso suspiro-este fin de semana hare una fiesta…vayan-más que un pedido era una orden

Los demás sabían que eso era la invitación más gentil que él podía pedir

-claro-dijeron las 2 al unísono, y ya que Olecsandr era su hermano, iba a estar ahí

Tocó el timbre del final de receso y tocaba la hora de artes

La sueca y la noruega fueron por sus instrumentos de dibujo y veían como los demás se preocupaban por si les faltaba algo o por el hecho de encontrarse con ciertas personas

Ellas se encontraron con Olecsandr a medio pasillo, el que hacia la plática, o más bien monologo, era el ucraniano

Entrando al aula de dibujo, la más pequeña del grupo pudo divisar a la nueva maestra

Joven, Alegre, a primera vista demasiado extrovertida, con una falda cortísima y una blusa con escote demasiado marcado…su peor pesadilla

-Buenos días, desde hoy seré su nueva maestra, ¡espero que todos nos llevemos bien!- dijo alegremente y con mucha efusividad

-vallase…muy a la mierda- pensó la noruega…mejor pensarlo a decirlo

Te amo, Alice…-hohoho, tanta tentación de decir tu nombre-…ok, Antonio preparando cosplay para convención, no se ha dado tiempo para verme…necesito consuelo…

De todos modos…Abrazos y saliva psicológica para todos!...esto es como un prólogo bien cagado…un intento, vos sos buenas personas y tendrán piedad

Hol hol…sueño, me voy a dormir…

Los reviews son oro y se aprecia cada uno de ellos


	2. Mentiras y uno que otro rumor

Ok, una cosa antes de seguir esta –mierda de- historia…Nora no se enamora al instante y Mathi solo la quiere como un juego-al principio-, esos me dan cosa…es muy pwp, y muchas historias van así

"-hola, mi nombre es Juan

-El mío es Panchito

-Apenas te conozco, me he enamorado, tengamos sexo descomunal, casémonos y tengamos hijos de una manera antinatural-

-ok- :D"

**Disclaimer**: no me pertenece nada, ni la imagen, ni los personajes, solo la trama de la historia y…eso es todo, Himaruya rocks!

**Advertencia**: nada…creo

Al fic!...oh!, algo antes de eso, las edades no tienen concordancia…se llama…flojera y no planee demasiado esta cosa

:B

-vallase…muy a la mierda-pensó la noruega, mejor pensarlo que decirlo

-siéntense por favor-la nueva maestra se refería a todos los que estaban entrando, Nora y los demás hicieron caso, pero ella mientras caminaba, no dejaba de verla

La maestra solo sonreía, con esas sonrisas tipo telenovela en donde se muestran los perfectos y blancos dientes de cada jodido actor y actriz, era bastante alta, con cabello de longitud media y desordenado pero sin verse mal, rubio…no oxigenado pero tampoco cenizo como el de ella misma, intermedio ¿Qué va?, ojos azules como el mismo mar…o cielo…cuando no está nublado…véase, casi nunca, así que era más especial, tenía un escultural cuerpo debía admitir, unos pechos bastante grandes, aunque no tanto como los de Susan, unas curvas envidiables y unas piernas increíbles, debe abofetearse…lo hace mentalmente

Nora se sentó en la mesa del final con sus amigos y otros 3 compañeros, Felicia Vargas, Helena Karpusi e Im Young Shun, dos de ellas sí que eran molestas, la otra…era demasiado callada y no la molestaba en nada

-Hola, ¿Qué tal?-comenzó a hablar la maestra, Nora no había notado que ya todos estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas-Mi nombre es Mathilda Densen y como podrán observar, soy su nueva maestra de dibujo, por motivos que conozco y ustedes, creo también, el maestro anterior ha sido relevado de su puesto- la maestra hablaba con tal sobriedad, no iba acorde con su apariencia-como no los conozco aun, deberán presentarse como en su primer día de clases, ¿alguien quiere pasar primero?-

Así uno a uno, los compañeros se fueron presentando menos la de procedencia Noruega, estaba como Susan la encontró esta mañana, recostada en sus brazos

-bien chicos, para la próxima clase necesito que traigan pasteles, este semestre tendremos 3 proyectos y el primero será con ellos, también quedan 15 min de clase, y libre se los daré-

Los demás celebraron, mientras que la noruega seguía viendo a la maestra, ella claro se percató y le dio una sonrisa pícara, la estudiante frunció el ceño y volteo la mirada a sus amigos, empezó a escuchar las conversaciones en su mesa…solo para ignorar los comentarios lascivos de sus compañeros hombres de otras mesas hacia la nueva maestra

-¿Van a ir a la fiesta de Nikolai?-preguntó el ucraniano a las otras 3 chicas que no sabían de la misma

-¡claro!, Las fiestas de Nikolai siempre se arman en grande- dijo la coreana con una gran sonrisa-Lastima que no las hace tan seguido-

-hey, Olecsandr…¿puedo invitar a más personas?-preguntó la italiana, pensando si invitar a su hermana y a Monika

-por supuesto, normalmente mi hermano le dice a pocas personas lo de la fiesta y ellos hacen que se difunda, como dicen por ahí, entre más personas, mejor-dijo sonriente, aun con ese sonrojo que le daba un aire adorable

La greca se había ya despertado de su sueño y estaba empezando a desperezarse, escuchando gran parte de la conversación

-cuenta…conmigo- dijo en su tono perezoso y lento, quien diría que tal persona en apariencia aburrida, sería una de las almas de la fiesta

Se escuchó una risa estruendosa

Y todos voltearon a donde estaba ella, al parecer ya se había desenvuelto con algunas personas y estaba mostrando su lado divertido innato, pasando por cada una de las mesas, finalmente llegó a la mesa en donde estaban las 2 nórdicas

-así que, chicas- llegó con una sonrisa, ahora no tan sobria, sino burlona-me había cansado de hablar así pero reglas son reglas, si las rompo, me penalizaran-risitas no tan risueñas se escuchaban de parte de la maestra

_Faltaban 10 minutos, 10 jodidos minutos y podría irse…podría dejar de sentir ese jodido dolor de cabeza al escucharla_

-Nora…-llamó la sueca

-hhm-hizo un pequeño sonido para señalarle que estaba despierta y la escuchaba

-la maestra te llama-dijo el ucraniano, con cara de preocupación

-y a mí me importa por…-

-Nora, no seas grosera-la regañó el ucraniano por su falta de respeto a su mayor

-no importa niñas-la danesa empezó a hablar con la sonrisa que ahora la caracterizaba-no es su culpa ponerse nerviosa con una mujer como yo-otra de sus sonrisas picaras se hizo presente

_5 minutos, joder, es tan puta y además molesta_

La cara de la noruega cambió, el mayor cambio que su cara había hecho y era para mal, su seño se frunció aún más, se volvió a recostar en sus brazos, se vengaría de ella luego

Escuchó como los demás parloteaban con la danesa, como incluso hablaban de la fiesta de Nikolai y lo que más la enojó eran los comentarios implícitos de ella de parte de la mayor

-y díganme chicos, ¿Qué pintaran?-preguntó con verdadera curiosidad Mathilda

-¿huh?...no sabemos hasta que usted nos diga que tenemos que pintar-respondió Felicia, los desafíos de tener un tema cerrado le encantaban, podía profundizarlo y hacer algo maravilloso

-no no no, esta vez no-sonrió aún más…si eso se podía-esta vez…-

Se estaba quedando dormida…

_Se quedó dormida_

Cuando despertó, vio a la maestra con un bloc de dibujo, en la silla de enfrente, dibujando con la pasión que muestra Felicia en Miércoles de Pasta

¿Qué…coño está haciendo?-le preguntó con hostilidad pero sin perder su encanto y femineidad

-dibujándote- contestó lo más inocente-¿sabes?, te ves linda cuando tu ceño no está fruncido-hizo una pausa-y cuando sonríes, te ves mucho más-

Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y se dirigía a la puerta, como un cliché de película-serie yaoi, antes de que abriera, la misma maestra la cerró de nuevo y acorralo a su estudiante contra ella

-eres muy pero muy linda-su sonrisa pícara estaba ahí de nuevo, como la odiaba

-si piensa que diré cosas como Sensei, por favor déjeme ir-imitó la frasecita con vocecita de loli a punto de ser profanada- o por favor, sensei, hágame lo que quiera…estará soñando, porque en su vida escuchara decirme tal estupidez-la miró desafiante

-otra cosa que debes saber de mí, es _que me gustan los retos_, pequeña-una risita seductora salió de sus carnosos labios pintados con labial rojo y gloss transparente, caminando sensualmente hacia su escritorio-_y tú eres uno bastante grande querida_-

-no tiene derecho de decirme que soy y que no, ¡usted es una persona enferma!-gritó, su furia y cordura estaba al límite-como el anterior maestro, ¡usted es una de las personas más _repugnantes_ que he conocido!-

La mayor dio una risotada-deja de tratarme como usted niña, ya tuvieron la primera clase de la semana…y esta es la segunda _y última-_vio su reloj deliberadamente-ya es tu receso, no nos veremos hasta la fiesta de Niko…si me odiaras, ¿no crees que ya te habrías ido?-

La fulminó y se volteó para salir y azotar la puerta cuando lo hiciera, caminó sin mirar atrás y se aseguró de llegar a la mesa en donde sus compañeros estaban

Los demás la vieron desde lejos y la llamaron haciéndole señas con las manos

-Hola…-dijo sentándose y volviendo a lo que ahora sería su nueva manera de sentarse, con su cabeza recostada en sus brazos

-¿Qué te paso?, tu nunca te atreverías a dormirte en ninguna clase-preguntó Olecsandr verdaderamente preocupado-pensábamos despertarte pero la maestra pidió que no fuera así-estaba a punto de llorar, todos pensaban que lo llorón ya se le había quitado

-joder…no me hubieran dejado con esa estúpida…Anko es una tarada-susurraba con su voz profunda

-apenas la conoces-

-y lo que conozco de ella es suficiente…-

-¡NORU!-se escuchó del otro lado de la cafetería, la maestra estaba corriendo hacia su dirección, ganando miradas lascivas…de nuevo, de parte de sus compañeros viendo los enormes pechos rebotar en la carrera-que bueno que te encontré, olvidaste tus cosas-la sonrisa alegre estaba de vuelta-toma-le tendió las cosas, el bloc de dibujo, los colores profesionales y demás

No respondió y tampoco le tomo importancia

Solo le dejo las cosas ahí, muy amablemente como se había hecho ver al principio

-Maestra, ¿no se meterá en problemas si va a la fiesta?-Susan le había contado todo lo que sabía de la danesa a Tina, y le había entrado la curiosidad de conocer a esa famosa maestra tan alegre y aireada

-sí y bastante duro pero todo por la fiesta de Niko-le sonrió al bielorruso, ese chico sí que le caía bien-y según lo que me han contado, son bastante buenas, pero lo juzgare ya que soy la experimentada-

Primer semestre y ella habían tenido clase la hora antes del receso y se habían caído bien, relación amor-odio, muy al estilo Nikolai

-jódase…-susurró con veneno hacia la danesa

-¿disculpa?-

-¡QUE SE JODA!-estampó sus palmas en la mesa y su respiración agitada

-a pesar de decirte que me dejaras de tratar como usted, no significa que deje de ser tu mayor-toda la cafetería veía expectante al pequeño espectáculo que la mesa armaba, los amigos de la noruega la miraban con desilusión-esta es solo una advertencia y tienes suerte que no haya otro maestro por aquí…-su voz se escuchaba sombría, oscura…igual que la voz de la chica rusa Anya Braginskina cuando esta de mal humor-nos vemos luego Niko, Olec, Su y Finny…pórtate bien, Noru-

-eres una bipolar sin sentido- le susurró cuando la danesa se fue y antes de que los demás le reprocharan, unas pequeñas lágrimas, silenciosas pero fluidas, se escapaban de sus ojos color azul acero…sin vida y con un nuevo brillo apagado

…nao Aisu Taim! :B

La islandesa miraba todo con total aburrición todo lo que le rodeaba

No es que lo odiara o algo por el estilo, era que su vida era casi perfecta en su antiguo hogar…su islandés y noruego eran perfectos, sus calificaciones no bajaban de 9.5, tenía una casa hermosa, la economía les favorecía y su vida sentimental era igual de favorable, nadie la juzgaba por sus pequeños problemas de salud…pero con todo al alcance de sus manos, no era feliz…nunca lo fue

Sus padres fallecieron cuando ella era pequeña y su hermana mayor la cuidó y protegió desde ese momento

No era necesario pero era lo mejor, no querían depender de nadie, ni siquiera de su propia familia, reclamaron su herencia y pidieron una beca a cada país europeo, el más conveniente era en Irlanda

Se fueron y no miraron atrás, sus caras manchadas con la tristeza y furia a la cual le han quitado a sus padres y cubierto con las facciones de desinterés e impasibilidad

Pero hay que olvidar, empezar a sanar heridas, no quería pero debía

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el toque de una fina mano

Su mejor amiga, su alma gemela, la única persona que la hace sonreír

-Emilia…-dijo su compañera con suave voz

-Jun...-le contestó de vuelta, con su hermosa voz igual de monótona como su cara

-como que, me he enterado de algo excelente-

Ambas caminaban rumbo a su aula, la castaña con una sonrisa burlona y la peliblanca con su impasible rostro, a pesar de no contestarle, su compañera sabía que podía seguir hablando

-habrá una fiesta este sábado y quisiera saber si…bueno…¿quisieras ir conmigo?, o algo así-a pesar de la timidez de la pregunta, su cara mostraba toda seguridad

-si…creo que podría ir, si Nora estuviera tres metros bajo el suelo-

Llegaron a su aula, donde se sentaron en el lugar de siempre y saludaron a algunos compañeros que amigos suyos eran

-vamos, no tiene por qué enterarse, yo no le he dicho nada a Chun Yan- se acercó más a su cara-una pequeña escapada no te vendría mal-

La islandesa sintió su cara arder pero su consciencia le ganaba

-Emilia Steilsson no rompe reglas-la miro mal, para que aunque sea un poco se sienta culpable

-eres aburrida y como que, ¡vamos!, no has ido a nada social desde la "pequeña reunión" de Oskar, te comprare regaliz…dos cajas-le sonrió con picardía, punto para la hongkonesa

Era tentador, a ella le encantaba el regaliz

-solo por el regaliz…pero si Nora se entera, ella te asesinara a ti primero-dijo con una sonrisita y por el hecho de ser tan blanca, las mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder

-te ves tan linda-

-y has arruinado el momento de nuevo-frunció el ceño ligeramente

Sus clases pasaron normalmente y era hora de salida

Mientras caminaban escucho lo de siempre, burlas de sus compañeras plásticas, flirteos de otros, miradas de disgusto, algo la alertó

-escuchaste lo que hizo la hermana de Steilsson-

-sí, que vergüenza debe de ser para ella-

Quiso ignorarlo, no le molestaba el hecho de que se burlaran de ella pero con su hermana esas brujas no se metían

Se acercó con gracia hacia el grupo de chicas que hablaban, dejando desorientada a Jun Long, dio una risita falsa

-verdad que sí, que divertido, también saben de qué me entere…-

Las demás la miraron con disgusto, ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?, se dirigió a la que parecía la jefa del grupo, la abrazo de un lado y rio con falsedad

-el chico universitario con el que tuviste sexo anoche, tiene gonorrea y sífilis, adorable ¿no?-

Ella puso cara de asombro, porque de hecho había dormido con un chico universitario…

Las demás se alejaron de ella, mientras que Emilia se reía para sus adentros mientras caminaba a su posición anterior, junto a su mejor amiga

-¿Cómo supiste que había dormido con alguien?-

-no lo sabía, pero acerté ¿no es así?, apúrate, vamos a mi casa, quiero regaliz-le tomó de la mano y se fueron juntas a casa

Emilia sabía de esos sentimientos que le aquejaban y…¿Dónde estaba el valor para expresarlo?

No estaba segura de los sentimientos de su amiga, y no quería arruinar una amistad de años

Se consideraba una cobarde, un fenómeno y la más afortunada

Sin medir el tiempo, llegaron a la casa de la islandesa, entraron y dejaron sus mochilas en la sala, subieron las escaleras, a punto de entrar a la habitación

-quédate aquí, tengo que alimentar a Ms. Puffin-dijo abriendo la puerta, entrando y dejando una ranura para que se le viera la cara

-¿Cuándo me dejaras entrar?-dijo con una sonrisita burlona Jun Long

-cuando te cases conmigo-se sonrojo y miró de lado

-y…¿Cuándo es la boda?-preguntó burlonamente

-nunca-

Y cerró la puerta de golpe

Momentos después ya estaba afuera, con unas bocinas y su IPod, bajaron a la sala y colocaron todo para pasar una tarde agradable

Hablaron de distintas cosas, como que era más adorable, o Ms Puffin o Ms Panda, que dulce era mejor, Emilia matándola con la mirada a Jun Long por sus comentarios indecorosos

Escucharon el golpe de la puerta, su hermana había llegado, se oían los golpes al caminar y como dejaba su mochila de manera brusca en algún lugar del pasillo que daba a la sala en donde la islandesa y la hongkonesa se encontraban

Nora las vio con ojos de sorpresa y frustración

-¿podrías…bajarle a tu música?...por favor-dijo y se fue a su habitación

Las menores se miraron mutuamente y volvieron la mirada

El mundo esta de cabeza, se escucharon los gritos desgarradores de Nora…no la molestaría ni consolaría…no por el momento

:B

Asi que…por el momento lo dejo hasta ahí, tengo mis razones

Gracias a los maravillosos reviews, y a estas singulares personitas

**AnonSensual** y **jeannymad**

Oh, jeannymad…no sabía si el Giripan lo querías Hetero o Yuri, pero como te darás cuenta allá arriba…esta explicito que será

Aquí habrá drama señores!...digo, señoritas

Y no se preocupen, no dejare este proyecto


	3. ¿Qué es esto?

Miren quien se dignó a publicar hahaha, no me maten, ni siquiera es tan bueno este capítulo, es como decir…relleno?

Pidan más parejas, El giripan lo meteré en el prox. Capítulo de seguro!

**Advertencia:**

Yuri, Nyo!DenNor, Nyo!BTT, malas palabras, insinuaciones de sexo implícitas, etc

**Disclaimer:**

No me pertenece nada, yada yada –nos leemos abajo-

**.:DenNor:.**

Después de un rato, Jun Long se fue, sorprendida ante toda la "conmoción" de antes, Nora estuvo muy rara desde que llego, al principio solo se escuchaban sus gritos de odio y de ahí…silencio

Emilia fue directamente al cuarto de Nora, sin saber que esperar, pero si cómo reaccionar, al menos, eso creía

Tocó la puerta muy suavemente, rozándola apenas, abriéndola con sumo cuidado

-Nora, ¿estás bien?-su preocupación iba en aumento, no le gustaba el hecho de que su hermana estuviera más indiferente de lo normal

-_**Gå**_ - dijo cortante, viendo al techo como si fuera lo más interesante

-**Ekki**- la islandesa entró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, la noruega solo se dispuso a voltear la mirada a la ventana que tenía junto a su cama-Estuve escuchando algunos rumores…tuyos- cada silencio era para meditar que decir-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Nada de lo que me arrepienta-miró a su hermana pequeña y dio una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa

-Así es mi systir, ¿Quién te molesto esta vez?-

-Anko…-

-¿Y esa es…?- la albina alzo una ceja

-La maldita nueva maestra de dibujo-la noruega gruñó un poco

-te atrae…-la islandesa río por lo bajo, cubriéndose la boca para no reír mas fuerte

-¡NO!-La de ojos azules frunció el ceño con una mirada asesina a su hermanita

De repente, Emilia de acordó de lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente, la fiesta a la que iría con Jun Long, estaba pensando en su vestido amarillo con temática de girasol pero consideró a tiempo, no quería verse muy infantil para ella, por primera vez se arreglaría como una adolescente mayor

-¿Podríamos…ir a una boutique hoy?, quiero comprar algo para mañana, saldré con unos amigos-

-Con Jun Long no saldrás y punto-gruñó levemente la hermana mayor

-¡NORA!-protestó con un sonrojo-N-no va a ser con ella, lo prometo-la albina siguió comentando diversos argumentos

-Es broma søstir-

Emilia sonrió ligeramente dándole una mueca de complacencia, a sabiendas de que su hermana ya estaba de humor de nuevo, incluso para jugarle una broma

-Te llevo en una hora, tengo que hacer tarea, yo igual salgo mañana-

Se dieron una mirada cómplice, ninguna de las dos iba a decir a donde iban exactamente, su única misión del día era evitar que su hermana sea de sus planes

-Bueno Nora…yo igual voy a hacer tarea-

Después de que Emilia saliera de su habitación, miró de nuevo al techo, tenía que recapacitar muchas cosas

¿Mentirle a su hermana?, ¿Decirle la verdad?

¿Decirse la verdad ella misma?

Negó rápidamente y se dirigió directo a su portátil que estaba en el escritorio cerca de su cama, se sentó en la silla acolchonada con rueditas y prendió la portátil

Después de que se prendiera y le diera un buen susto con "la base de datos de virus ha sido actualizada", entro a chrome directamente a Hetabook, vio sus notificaciones

Fotos, más tags, gente pendeja poniendo hashtags, ¿fotos de la última fiesta de Nikolai? Dale, más tarde las vería

¿huh?, una solicitud de amistad

¿Quién coño es Maike Køhler?

**.:Russane:.**

La llegada de la europea a su departamento fue lenta y sin ruido, dejando su bolso color carmín en el sillón de gamuza de color azabache, sentándose pesadamente y suspirando en el proceso

-¡Kesesese Maike!, ¿ya llegaste?-preguntó una albina proveniente de la cocina, llegando con una lata de cerveza en mano y aventando otra hacia la danesa

-noo, soy un holograma- respondió con sarcasmo agarrando la lata en el aire, abriéndola y escuchando el típico ruido que hace al abrirse–claro que ya llegue-

-No seas tan no awesome- río la otra molestosamente y con una sonrisa ladina-¿Cómo te fue en un nuevo trabajo?, espero que no te hayas tirado a nadie en tu primer día-

-¡Claro que no!- la danesa rio divertida-pero encontré algo divertido-hizo una sonrisa ladina, se cruzó de piernas y subió los pies a la pequeña mesa cafetera que tenía enfrente-una adorable chica que no cae ante mí-

-¡Isabel! ¡Francoise!- gritó la albina y de la cocina salieron otras dos chicas, una morena y otra rubia

-¿Qué pasa, mon cher?-llegó la francesa muy juguetona, sentándose al lado de la danesa

-tías, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-preguntó la morena con su marcado acento español

-Nuestra pequeña está cortejando a una niña, kesesese-

-técnicamente ya no es una niña…y no te dije que fuera una niña- se cruzó de brazos la escandinava, se puso en modo pensativo-está a punto de entrar en la universidad-

-es implícito en ti…y sigue siendo menor que tu-la gala le regaló una sonrisa media picara-veo que eres como Isa-

-¡CÁLLATE!-gritó la morena

-como sea…-interrumpió la danesa antes de que Isabel se pusiera a golpear a Francoise, las otras 3 la miraron –…son unas zorras…pero son mis zorras, salgamos, escuche que el bar karaoke de la plaza es muy bueno, por cierto, hay una fiesta mañana, van a ir-

-Ja—Si—Oui— las 3 integrantes del Bad Touch Trio sonrieron con diversión y picardía

Las 4 se arreglaron con mero desdén, con vestidos muy cortos que apenas cubrían su regazo y se tenía que acomodar cada cierto tiempo para que no se notara nada inapropiado, tacones de 10 cm cada una, el aire se llenó de ruidos de plancha, secadoras y aerosol de cabello, el maquillaje estaba cargado pero se podría decir que lucía natural

Sin más que perder, todas en grupo en el Jaguar de Julchen se fueron a la plaza, recibiendo miradas lascivas de algunos transeúntes y miradas de envidia de algunas mujeres mientras llegaban

Al bar que entraron se veía muy divertido, con varias personas ya pasadas de alcohol, era noche de karaoke y se divertirían hasta al final

**.:Russane:.**

-Pruébate este, lillesøster-La rubia le tendió a su hermana un vestido blanco de tirantes con un cinturón a juego grueso y en la parte inferior algunas capas de tela

La islandesa se lo probó y definitivamente pensó que era el indicado

La chica salió del vestidor y fue directo a su hermana, con vestido en brazo y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas-¿tú no vas a comprar nada?-

-ya compré algo y también pague lo tuyo…vamos al karaoke que está en frente, ¿sí?-

La albina asintió, con complacencia en la cara, ambas caminaron sin decir palabra al karaoke/bar

-si alguien te molesta me avisas…-la noruega le susurró a su hermanita

Cuando abrieron la puerta vieron que no era tan familiar pero se veía para personas de su edad, se escuchó a una chica cantando y el cartel del bar brillando en neon "NOCHE DE KARAOKE"

Vieron la hora, ya eran las 10:53, ya había anochecido y definitivamente ya era la noche de karaoke, se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaba cerca del escenario

Una chica con cabello corto y rubio, unos increíbles ojos verdes y una pequeña marca en su frente colocó un banco y llevó su guitarra, al parecer era su turno en el karaoke, pero incluso la pista era en vivo, se notó que antes de empezar vio a una chica morena en una mesa y se sonrojó

_I was five and you were three_

_We were dancing in the street_

_And you looked just like an angel_

_You looked up aside the sky_

_Saw the birds and wondered why_

_They could fly away, so high_

La chica cantaba hermoso, se notaba que la canción tenía un sentimiento real y al parecer dedicado a la morena que estaba en la mesa conjunta

Unas risotadas la interrumpieron, el rasgado de la guitarra fue violento y desafinado, el ruido irritante venia del otro la sala, en una mesa donde había 4 chicas

La noruega miro directamente a unos ojos azules

Unos que conocía muy bien

-Anko…-

-¿Qué tal, Noru?-dijo la maestra ahora no en turno, con una sonrisa ladina mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-Vámonos Emilia-agarró a su pequeña hermanita del brazo y se dispuso a irse, pero las 4 chicas de antes les cerraron el paso-¿ahora traes a tus zorras?, no me podía esperar menos de ti, con permiso-les dijo a las 3 desconocidas-quítate-se refirió a la danesa

-No me trates así Noru-la mayor dio un mohín con falsa mirada de dolencia-yo te quiero-

-que te jodas-

-¿ya me tratas de tu?, ¡qué bien!-sonrió y Nora se sonrojo porque la sonrisa parecía una sonrisa de verdad, de esas sinceras que se dan lo que se tienen amor el uno al otro

-c-cállate-volteó la mirada

De pronto sintieron frio, una de las 3 acompañantes de la danesa empezaba a emitir un aura oscura y la que estaba antes en el escenario igual, ambas se miraban desafiantes y con un complejo de superioridad

La chica rubia del escenario pidió disculpas y bajo de él, se acercó a donde estaba el pequeño grupo de alborotadoras

-Vinny…¿Qué haces con mi hermana?-sonrió ladinamente, con desprecio en la pregunta

-Lo mismo de siempre querida, y tú, **¿Por qué no estás en tu esquina barata ganándote la vida?-**respondió con tal mordacidad

-¡HIJA DE PERRA!-gritó antes de atacar

-dame lo que tengas-dio la otra una risilla

La holandesa fue detenida por la portuguesa, mientras que la española fue detenida por sus otras dos amigas alemana y francesa

Cuando se dio la conmoción, La danesa se acercó a la noruega, le susurró al oído "puedes irte" y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, rápido y casto

Nora tuvo tiempo de escapar con Emilia, subieron a su auto y se fueron de la pequeña plaza en donde estaba el pub

-¿así que ella era Anko?

-Si…-

Hubo un extraño silencio entre las dos

-te gusta—No es así-

Cuando llegaron a casa, cada una se fue directamente a su habitación, esa noche podrían dormir bien

*Beeeep Beeep*

-Hijo de puta Nikolai, ¿Qué coño quiere a esta maldita hora?-se dijo a sí misma la de ojos azules al ver el mensaje

"Recibido 01:26

De: Nikolai Arlovski

_Si o si iras a la fiesta mañana en la noche_

_Te lo recuerdo porque Susan me dijo que se te iba a olvidar_

_Muérete y te quiero_

_Niko ¬¬"_

Apagó su celular y durmió, quizás pensando en cierta danesa que posó sus labios sobre los suyos

**.:DenNor:.**

**Gå**: vete-Noruego

**Ekki**:No Islandés

Jaguar: un tipo de auto

¿Por qué no estás en tu esquina barata ganándote la vida?-Referencia a las prostitutas

Así queda todo, meti NethPort huahuahua

Escuchen la canción de Joan Franca-You and Me, es la que está cantando Vinny-no supe que nombre ponerle :D-

Si encuentran alguna incongruencia, error de dedo u ortográfico e incluso descripciones bien del asco, es el momento de decir que lo hice a la carrera hoy porque no quería dejarlos esperando un día más, me avisan si encuentran uno, vale?

Si adivinan 3 parejas que habrá en la historia, no importa el orden o lo que sea, les doy un regalo –y que no sean las que ya se mencionaron-

Auf Widersehen (por cierto, cambiare mi nombre a Russane por razones personales :3 )


	4. Desesperación y Rendición

_Veo que no dejaron review en el capítulo anterior y no sé si alguien sigue leyendo esa triste excusa de historia así que si no veo que alguien le pone interés en este capítulo o en el próximo pues tendré que descontinuarlo y seguir con mis otros proyectos_

_Woops creo que me equivoque, el anterior era algo medio importante, Maike Køhler y Mathilda Densen tienen algo con lo cual sorprenderte_

_Anywayyyy- pssst, este es capitulo fuerte-demasiado para lo que yo escribiría (? – haciendo oficialmente la historia rating M =w=_

_**Advertencias:**__ Lenguaje un tanto pesado y situaciones sexuales, leves y sumamente fuertes, insinuaciones de Nyo!DenNor, Nyo!DenxTurquía, entre otros_

_**Disclaimer:**__ No me pertenece nada sino la idea de la historia, Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mi increíble inspiración_

**.:Noru:.**

Finas hebras color rubio cenizo estaban esparcidas sobre la almohada y filtrados rayos del sol de madrugada que apenas se acercaba por el horizonte besaban dulcemente el blanquecino y fino rostro con rasgos noruegos, parpadeando un poco la pelicrema despertaba perezosamente mientras se estiraba cual gato a cualquier hora, sus orbes azul acero brillaban con los rayos filtrados y aun un poco incomoda con eso se quedó acostada

Eran las 5:49 am y todavía le quedaba un poco de tiempo para descansar y pensar un poco hasta que su hermana tocara a su puerta y tuviera que levantarse a prepararse para la escuela

"…_¿Is habrá visto el beso?...si lo vio…no sabría que decirle"_ empezó a reflexionar sobre lo que paso anoche _"Esa mujer definitivamente no me atrae, A mí me gustan los hombres, siempre lo han hecho" _se removió un poco en su lugar, sintiéndose incomoda_ "incluso tuve un novio, claro que no quedamos juntos porque me vine a este país pero…¿él me extraña?...no lo sé" _y dio un suspiro un tanto profundo, sintió su calor corporal, negando la idea de tener que levantarse y temblar por el poco de frio que había, su mano derecha bajaba lentamente hacia su estómago y la manera en que frotaba el mismo la tentaba a seguir incluso más abajo

Desde que sus padres murieron no se había complacido a ella misma, el hecho de juntar a sus padres con algo referente la hacía sentirse asqueada y se podría decir que estaba un poco urgida, incluso considerando en pedirle a Nikolai o a Olecsandr a ayudarle con su pequeño problema debido a que complacerse a ella misma era la solución a no ser la instintiva romántica y sexosa que era y ser la fría de siempre

Su mano iba cada vez más abajo y pudo alcanzar sus partes íntimas, pensando en alcanzar las fronteras e ir un poco más lejos, sus planes fueron rápidamente interrumpidos por el sonido del toqueteo de la puerta de su habitación

"Nora, despierta" dijo la islandesa suavemente sin abrir la puerta para después irse a la habitación de baño para disponerse a darse una ducha con agua humeante y reflexionar sobre si misma

"_Justo hoy…"_ pensó y rodó los ojos para quitarse su colchón de sopetón y pararse al igual, acarician do sus sienes con disconformidad, rápidamente agarro su uniforme que ya estaba previamente lavado y planchado, colgado en gancho frente a su closet, metiéndose al baño decorado blanco y azul oscuro, abriendo y cerrando llaves cual caja fuerte para dar la temperatura exacta que a ella le gustaba

Quitándose lentamente su ropa, de su pijama de dormir a su ropa interior inferior, quedando totalmente expuesta a sus propios ojos, dándose el gusto de mirarse al espejo y ver que había de malo en ella

Sin ser arrogante ella podría decir que su piel era tersa y sin imperfecciones, su cabello era sedoso y bien cuidado, los únicos problemas que veía en si misma era su falta de expresión y su falta de pecho, se tocó ligeramente

"_Ella las tiene gigantes, creo que es C…"_ se sorprendió a si misma pensando en el cuerpo de su forma de autoridad, o al menos eso es lo que se supone ella debía ser y justo en ese momento se metió a la ducha para cambiar su temperatura amada a una ducha fría y congelante, haciéndole helar los huesos y también haciéndola no disfrutar por primera vez una de sus mañanas

**.:Anko:.**

Con la luz intensa de la 7:21 de la mañana hacia abrir pesadamente los ojos azul al igual que el agua clara, queriéndose tapar esos ojos con una almohada color rojo, fracasando enormemente en poder dormir de nuevo, se posó sobre esa misma almohada mirando por la ranuras de sus persianas a la pequeñas aves que revoloteaban alrededor y sobre el árbol de más de 70 años afuera del departamento que contrastaban hermosamente con el cielo azul

Sus hombros desnudos fueron delicadamente acariciados por una mano tosca y bronceada, la misteriosa cara se acercó a la femenina figura, más bien a su fina oreja, susurrándole

"¿despertaras ya o quieres una cuarta ronda para eso?" sensualmente y con una pequeña y suave mordida pudo despertar a la danesa

Con un ceño fruncido se levantó, dejándose exponer su cuerpo desnudo y casi perfecto a ese hombre de piel tostada con una barba de 3 días, dejando al igual que este se quedara un rato más antes de irse a bañar para arreglarse e ir a su reciente trabajo educando niños, o al menos esos se suponía

"Estas muy callada, ¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe?"

Con toalla en brazo se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba sonriéndole, no lascivamente, sino dulcemente, analizando la bella escultura con la cual había dormido anoche

"Sadik, hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, no me interesas y no se ni porque estás aquí todavía, tengo un trabajo y no lo arriesgare solo por ti" su voz era firme pero aun con ese tono infantil que siempre la caracterizaba "tu ropa esta donde siempre y si quieres comida, sabes dónde está el refrigerador, ¿no?"

La chica con cabellos dorados se dispuso a ir hacia su propio cuarto de baño, siendo detenida bruscamente por las manos toscas de Sadik

"Por favor Maike, acepta mi propuesta" le dijo con una sonrisa dulce y con los ojos llenos de esperanza "Cásate conmigo, bella mujer"

Maike solo lo empujó suavemente, dejándose espacio a ella misma y entrando a su cuarto de baño, cerrando con seguro esa puerta color blanco, pegándose a la misma y sintiendo su espalda siendo enfriada por la helada madera de roble

Con una lágrima bajando desde su iris hasta su barbilla se bañó en su tina, dándose su tiempo a la vez que reconsideraba su vida y por qué sigue buscando a Sadik en primer lugar, escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrándose con un portazo y se dispuso a seguir con su relajante baño

**.:School:.**

"Nikolai, por favor, ¿dejarías de afilar tus cubiertos?" Olecsander reprendía a su hermano menor que ahora estaba apuñalando el grotesco pastel de carne de la cafetería, ya era viernes y por alguna razón toda la escuela se encontraba en completo caos por la entrante fiesta de Nikolai de esta noche, cada vez era así

Las chicas pensaban en los chicos y los chicos en las chicas, aunque en cada fiesta siempre había sorpresas y una gran cantidad de "desviados", el bielorruso se veía demasiado tranquilo susurrando de vez en cuando a su hermano en su oreja mientras miraba a su alrededor, el ucraniano solo reía ante los comentarios mordaces de su hermano pequeño, Arreglo sus lindos y negros pasadores que pasaban por el cabello color crema algo oscura, dándole una pequeña y dulce sonrisa a Nikolai que tiño sus mejillas de un rosa pálido

"Brath, te ves tan lindo" el mayor chilló con dulzura tratando de abrazar al menor mientras que el otro seguía queriendo apuñalar con los cubiertos recién afilados a todo lo que se le acercara

Las chicas solo los veían con entretenimiento, Susan tenía una mano en la cintura de Tina y está con la cara roja de vergüenza no se lo negaba y daba pequeñas risillas llenas de ternura con la cara roja por la vergüenza

A Nora poco le importaba verlas así, claro que estaba feliz por su mejor amiga, ya que ella sabía lo que Susan sentía por Tina pero con los problemas que ahora le rondaban no se podía sentir totalmente satisfecha, últimamente se había dado cuenta de su nula vida amorosa y falta de socialización, , le daba pena, al final le dio por suspirar y posicionó sus palmas de las manos en sus pálidas mejillas, aguantando su peso con los codos, viendo con un poco de asco el pastel de carne que la cafetería estaba dando de desayuno y que estaba enfrente de ella

"_Me pregunto si debería llamarle…"_ otra vez la noruega reflexionaba sobre su ex novio _"Él se veía interesado y…Nora, deja de pensar en esa estupideces"_

"Nora…"

Al parecer se había desconectado de la conversación con sus compañeros y había puesto los ojos en blanco, frunciendo el ceño inconscientemente, aligero un poco su expresión "¿Si?"

"Te estaba diciendo que deberías ir hoy a mi fiesta para que aclararas un poco tus ideas" Nikolai la miraba por primera vez con una sonrisa suave "Conoce a un chico, o chica si eso se te da, pero por favor, ya no quiero que estés así" El bielorruso rápidamente cambio su expresión cuando vio a su hermana caminando con la bandeja de su comida junto a un grupo de chicas; Emily, Alice, Francesca y Chun Yan estaban en ese grupo, Al ver a la asiática gruñó un poco y se recostó ligeramente en el pecho de Olecsandr, el ucraniano rápidamente le cubrió los ojos y lo palmeaba ligeramente para que se calmara

Nora se había sorprendido un poco, dejo solo una palma en una de sus mejillas y puso todo su peso en uno de sus codos, dirigiendo su cara hacia los demás "Tina, ¿Te acuerdas de mi ex novio?"

"Claro, me hablaste mucho de él hace tiempo" confundida de porque el cambio drástico de tema, dirigió su atención sin apartarse del agarre sueco

"Quiero que lo busques" dijo cortante "Quiero…volverme a contactar con él" desvió un poco la mirada pero seguía segura de su decisión

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final del receso y tendrían que volver a clases pronto

El día paso con normalidad, Nora llegó a su casa aproximadamente a las 4 de la tarde e ignoro completamente a su hermana pequeña que ya se había dado una ducha para empezar a arreglarse para Dios sabe dónde a donde iba ella, decidió usar el baño público de la casa y se dio un largo baño de burbuja y salió en toalla a su habitación

"¡NORA!" Escucho un grito "¡TE LLAMAN POR TELÉFONO!"

"¡¿QUIÉN ES?!" decidió gritar para no tener que ir hacia allá

"¡TINA!"

"¡DILE QUE LE LLAMO LUEGO!"

Usualmente así eran las pláticas con su hermana cuando ambas estaban ocupadas, se dirigió a su cuarto y se buscó su vestido que se hacía ver como una blusa holgada color blanco y una falda negra ajustada que se pegaba a sus caderas, guardo cuidadosamente en una maleta su vestido azul para cambiarse después con accesorios y zapatos, además de un baby doll color blanco con toques color rosa pastel para dormir en casa de Nikolai después de la fiesta el sabado, esto se había vuelto una tradición y el baby doll era un reto de la fiesta anterior, era tan extraño cuanta confianza se habían ganado con los años estos amigos entre si, Finalmente se puso unos zapatos flat color amarillo pollito y una mascada color azul oscuro que combinara, se dirigió a la puerta con maleta en brazo y su hermana la despidió con un beso en la mejilla, finalmente tendría un descanso, o más bien una noche loca de reventón antes de los exámenes finales.

**.:Aisu:.**

Emilia se quedó en la puerta, viendo como su hermana se iba en su auto y cerrando la puerta con teléfono en mano, apretó el marcado rápido y coloco el celular en altavoz

"Emilia…coño, estaba durmiendo…" Jun Long decía lentamente con una voz aletargada

"pero son las 5pm, paso ya tu hora del té"

"Si quiero estar despierta…toda la noche tenía que descansar al menos 2 horas…"

"…ahora ven por mí, ya se fue Nora y…quiero que estés aquí para-" La islandesa fue interrumpida por su amiga

"Espera un momento"

Emilia pudo escuchar el "YOUNG SHUN, CÁLLATE!—¡¿ESTAS HABLANDO CON LA CHICA QUE TE GUSTA, VERDAD?!—¡ERES INSOPORTABLE!" escuchó gritos en chino y coreando, de ahí un ligero gruñido "erm…me tengo que ir, te paso a buscar en…media hora, ¿sí?

"…pues ya que" dijo Emilia con pesadez y casi en un susurro "t-te…veo luego" y colgó antes de que Jun Long dijera algo más

Su corazón latía más rápido, sus mejillas se sentían calientes, estaba tan confundida, acaso ella no confiaba en decirle…si le gustaba otra chica, ahora estaba devastada, traicionada pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué?, Jun no estaba atada a nadie y mucho menos a ella misma, ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual ella se sentiría así?; finalmente tuvo la decencia de ponerse el vestido blanco que Nora le había comprado y arreglarse con los accesorios correctos, el maquillaje no era gran problema y se colocó uno muy natural, haciendo sonrojar aún más sus mejillas, el cinturón se pegaban a sus curvas que ahora se marcaban perfectamente y su corto y blanco cabello estaba agarrado en una sumamente corta coleta que terminaba en ondulaciones, Esperó en el sillón de la sala viendo "The Big Bang Theory"

Dio una risilla "ay Sheldon, lo mejor que podías regalar era esa tiara" se aburrió en un momento y agarró su celular con audífonos para escuchar Studio Killers y ver Hetabook o Twitter

—Justo ahora es el momento de decir 2 frases que pensé no diría en mi vida: MI VIDA ES UN ASCO y EL AMOR APESTA—twitteado por Emilia "Puffin" Steilsson

Retwiteado por Kelly Kirkland, Raivis Galante, Alexis Edelstein y otros 59

Se aburría demasiado rápido y lo sabía, suspiró profundamente y apagó cualquier fuente de ruido que la perturbara, el playlist aleatorio reprodujo ahora la canción de "Jenny", algo que completamente la describía, se levantó del mullido sillón en el que estaba, bajando lentamente la parte de atrás de su vestido que dejaba ver un poco sus lindas bragas color rosa con encaje por delante, sí, eso lo había comprado a escondidas y no se lo dejaría ver a nadie a menos que fuera Jun Long, finalmente fue a su habitación con pasos pesados y por alguna razón se acostó en su cama, tal vez dormir un rato le haga bien

Aunque no hacía nada más que dar vueltas y vueltas y arruinar todo lo que había hecho para verse bonita, ese pensamiento de otra mujer en la vida de su amada era infame, que ella tocara a esa otra mujer y no a ella era lo más bizarro que podía estar pensando y aunque ella nunca estuviera de ese modo para sí misma, ella quisiera que estuviera ahí, acariciándola, besándola, entregarse completamente en cuerpo y alma hacia la persona que amaba

Ha, tontos sueños, se quedó mirando el techo y se vio a si misma avergonzada, se había mojado esas lindas bragas, sintiéndose sumamente acalorada y con ganas de algo que jamás hubiera querido, el aire de pronto se volvió pegajoso y un extraño tintineo se sentía en sus partes bajas

Sus dedos, aunque torpes y sin alguna experiencia, instintivamente rozaron por el exterior de la ropa interior, así haciéndola soltar un gemido placentero, subiendo un poco su vestido para tener mayor alcance y dejó ver algunos de esos vellos albinos de los cuales se avergonzaba, los tirantes de su atuendo se habían deslizado por sus tersos hombros y habían bajado ligeramente hasta un poco más allá de su pecho, esos pezones sonrosados estaban al aire y aun así ardían en excitación

Con sus irises oscurecidos por lascivia y verdadera lujuria, de una caja que estaba en un cajón que estaba en la esquina más alejada en su armario, saco un pequeño vibrador, regalo de su ex-novio, ahora recordaba porque lo había dejado, pero ahora se lo agradecía enormemente

Las bragas eran removidas hasta las rodillas, levantando las piernas y dejando abierta sus piernas, le dio un pequeño escalofrió pero aun así continuo con el vergonzoso procedimiento, usando sus dedos para lubricarse un poco más, insegura y con cierto remordimiento coloco el vibrador cerca de su entrada e introduciéndolo lentamente, paro de golpe, era incomodo e incluso algo doloroso y lo dejo ahí para acostumbrarse

Su boca se sentía caliente y pegajosa, sus mejillas ardían y la incomodidad de Emilia se sentía por todo el lugar, en su cara había una expresión de incomodidad y aun así placer, prosiguió a introducir el vibrador hasta donde pudo y con las manos temblorosas prendió el aparato

La vibración hizo que Emilia alzara sus caderas y apenas escuchaba lo que había a su alrededor, sus gemidos eran más recurrentes, se podían escuchar resonar por los pasillos de su casa, además de que su mano había ido a pellizcar ligeramente sus pezones, imaginando patéticamente que era Jun Long quien la tocaba "¡J-Jun, ngh!" gimió sonoramente la chica

Escuchó una risita burlona y vio borrosamente a una chica que estaba en el marco de su puerta "me sorprende el hecho de que pensé que sería una tarde aburrida" su cara impasible tenía esa sonrisita burlona que tanto le encantaba a Emilia, aunque su mirada nublada le impedía mirarla directamente "¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?" se acercó ligeramente apago el aparato que distraía a la albina

"a-agh, no m-me mires" Emilia forzó los ojos para así evitar la vergüenza que la tenía atrapada "¿Q-qué haces a-aquí?" cubriendo con la mano que, anteriormente, estaba pellizcando su plano pecho

"Use el duplicado de tu llave, después de todo solo me da algo que admirar" las mejillas de Jun Long se empezaban a colorear de un brillante color rosáceo "al menos que me dejes tocar un poco"

Emilia no estaba segura de nada de eso, tal vez era un sueño, tal vez si se había dormido y esto no era más que un sueño lujurioso, delicadamente asintió y vio como la asiática sonreía, ya no podía sonrojarse más así que no había de que preocuparse

"Veo que tienes juguetitos curiosos" dio otra risilla "¿no tendrás algo más de lo que yo no conozca?"

El vibrador se había salido de su lugar, dando paso a una Emilia muy mojada, apenas moviéndose de tanta excitación y viendo apenas de reojo a Jun que buscaba entre sus cosas "b-busca en el c-closet"

La respuesta había sorprendido a Jun, pero esta no hizo más que buscar en una caja, relativamente grande y buscar entre cínicos y demasiado obscenos juguetes sexuales, había una correíta que se unía a un dildo que vibraba, se preguntaba de donde había conseguido eso pero no podía ser más perfecto para darle placer a su querida Emilia

"Estas segura de esto?" pregunto enseñándole el juguetito que había encontrado

"¡¿A-acaso no me e-estás viendo?!" ahí estaba la Emilia que refunfuñaba ante cualquier provocación "Jun…yo-" Jun Long la calló con un beso ardiente

**.:¿Querías leer más, no?:.**

La música resonaba en sus oídos, estaba tan fuerte que incluso se mezclaban con sus latidos, los jóvenes bailaban frenéticos y el alcohol no se había hecho esperar, la casa estaba completamente llena y se le hacía difícil pasar entre tanto joven calenturiento, Maike buscaba a sus otras amigas pero al parecer estas se divertían como chicuelas entre tanta carne virgen

Se debería de estar divirtiendo y normalmente era ella la que comenzaba y le seguía con las pendejadas de la fiesta, actualmente estaba demasiado distraída e ignorando los flirteos de algunos chicos, había visto a Nora pero desaparecía cada vez que quería hablar con ella, estaba muy hermosa y solo quería hacerlo resaltar

Dio un gran suspiro y se dirigió por una vez hacia el mini bar, pidiéndole al barman algo que la emborrachara rápidamente

"Señorita, usted se ve muy aburrida para estar es una de las fiestas de Nikolai" le dijo el barman castaño, de aproximadamente unos veintitantos, disfrutando de la fiesta se podía ver

"Estar distraída aquí no es una opción ¿o sí?" el barman le dio un caballito con alguna mezcla color rosado neón y algunas burbujitas azules y verdes igual de neon que flotaban en el líquido rosado "Esta madre me va dejar noqueada, ¿verdad?"

"Como no tiene idea, bébaselo despacio o…-"

Maike se lo había bebido de un solo trago y tosió ante como el líquido quemaba su garganta, ni siquiera supo cómo ya estaba en ambiente y bailaba, hacia bromas, gritaba y seguía tomando de algunos de esos shots, bailaba pegado a un chico que ni conocía y él tenía ganas de otra cosa que no era simplemente bailar

"Entonces bonita, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó el chico que parecía universitario

"…Søren" le dijo sin remordimiento al mentir

" y…¿quisieras hacer otro tipo de cosa?" el chico le dio una mirada sugestiva y haciendo mímica para indicar sexo, Maike estaba a punto de contestarle cuando miro directamente a las escaleras que le daban al segundo piso

Ahí estaba Nora que se había cambiado a un vestido color azul oscuro y con un tono moraduzco, dejaba ver sus hombros desnudos y un escote bastante marcado, haciéndola ver más madura a pesar de su poco pecho, la tela se amoldaba perfectamente a su delicada cintura y sus caderas no tan prominentes terminando un poco más debajo de sus rodillas con holanes perfectos y con una tela un poco más larga que el propio vestido con un color azul más claro, utilizo unos tacones de por lo menos 7 centímetros de alto y su cabello color crema estaba arreglado en un chongo con una flor azul al igual que el vestido, se veía sumamente hermosa a sus ojos, ella era perfecta

Dejo al chico estúpido hablando solo y con un problema en sus pantalones para ir con Nora, esta vez la noruega no huía, sino se acercaba a ella con sumo deseo o algo que así parecía

"Nora…te ves hermosa" su voz sonaba atropellada y el acento danés se marcaba significativamente, las mejillas de la menor se colorearon y al bajar al último escalón se resbalo para caer directamente a los brazos de Maike, dio risillas estúpidamente extrañas en su pecho, le encantaba la sensación "y también estas borracha"

"¡L-lo siento!" chilló y empezó a abrazar a la danesa que la miraba sorprendida

Nikolai había visto la mayoría de eso y se acercó a ver a Nora que estaba sumamente borracha y a Maike que se le acercaba "Deberías llevarla a mi habitación, está en el segundo piso, la encontraras fácilmente"

La danesa asintió y se la llevo torpemente escaleras arriba "Nora, deja de moverte" le ordenó "¿te estabas divirtiendo?"

"¡Claro que si!, estaba este chico que me llevo a este lugar" la chica balbuceaba divertidamente y la mayor abrió mucho los ojos "Empezó a tocarme, ¡se sentía absolutamente raro!" Maike se enfureció completamente "Su nombre era lindo, creo"

"¿Cuál era su nombre?" preguntó fríamente

"Ángelo o algo así"

"¿puedes describírmelo?"

"Era un chico de color, un tanto musculoso y con unos hermosos ojos chocolate"

"¿Crees que puedas ir al cuarto de Nikolai por ti misma?

"Creo que si" dijo con una sonrisa y subió a tropezones, entrando de golpe al cuarto y tirándose pesadamente en la cama con un ligero olor a vodka y caramelo

La danesa fue escaleras abajo, buscando a Nikolai, finalmente lo encontró bebiendo un body-shot del vientre de alguien que no distinguió quien era, el enojo le estaba bajando la borrachera súbitamente

"¡Nik!, ¿conoces a un tal Ángelo?" le pregunto volteándolo bruscamente

"Esta justo a tu lado" le dijo divertido, esto se pondría interesante y lo sabía, levanto tantito a Olecsander que era el que estaba dando de beber en su vientre, este se recargo en sus codos, tratando de ver un poco del espectáculo

"¡Tu!" se dirigió a un tipo de pelos parados y que ahora tenía agarrada la cintura de Alice, la chica británica que borracha era un peligro público, teniendo a una celosa americana a un lado que al contrario de todos, no pensaba beber hasta los 21 años y no era tan puta como todos creían

"¿Si?" le pregunto con una sonrisa, recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo

"¿te acuerdas de la hermosa chica con la que te estabas toqueteando hace rato?"

"¿Cuál de todas, dulzura?" eso era su límite, cuando este había dejado a la británica en brazos de la americana aprovecho a tocarle ligeramente el brazo "Chica, sé que soy deseable pero-" y recibió un puñetazo en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz

"No la vuelvas a tocar" sacudió su mano que ahora le dolía pero todo valía por la chica que amaba

Paro en seco, ¿que acababa de pensar?- solo fue a acompañar a Nora que estaba en la habitación ya durmiendo, acurrucándose a su lado y dejando de lado el hecho de que acababa de arruinar su vida "Sabes…me alejare, como tu querías"

"Pero no quiero que me dejes"

Susurrándole al oído mientras que la menor "Es por tu bien, me alejare de ti tanto como pueda…y…solo quería decirte que…te extrañare"

"…no quiero que me dejes…no quiero, No quiero, ¡No quiero!" la chica pataleaba y hacia un berrinche cual niña pequeña "Yo te quiero…Mathilda"

La verdad le dio de lleno, esa niña no conocía nada de ella y era mejor que fuera así

"No lo haces, quisiera que me disculparas, no te molestare más" se alejó, viendo los ojos vidriosos de su alumna, salió de la habitación sin siquiera decir otra palabra

**.:Nyotalia:.**

_Eso es todo por ahora, un poco largo y lleno de perversiones pero…agh, no sé a quién engaño, nadie lee esto –HABIENDO DICHO ESTO, esperen el siguiente capítulo si es que continuo, tengo muchas sorpresas que darles y clichés combinados con rarezas, habrá un plus/bonus Giripan-por quien lo pidió hace tiempo, también hare request con las primeras 3 parejas que pidan_

_Tengo muchos proyectos en mente así que…bah, los publicare luego- erm, sí, creo que eso es todo, dejen reviews y por favor, quisiera que me dijeran si está bien tanta…¿perversión?, digo, si están cómodos con eso- en los siguientes capítulos habrá muchas aclaraciones_


End file.
